


Epoch

by CaptainCassidy



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Android Relations, Hurt No Comfort, Infertility, Obsession, PWP, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Slight Canon Divergence, Some Headcanon-y stuff, Speculation, sad sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: ep·ochˈepək/nounnoun: epoch; plural noun: epochsa period of time in history or a person's life, typically one marked by notable events or particular characteristics.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying to stick as close to canon as possible, but I'm also going to jump into some of the things David 8 obsesses with: namely pregnancy, birth, and other forms of life-creation. I'd like to keep most of it to one chapter, but it'll be referenced, as it's a big part of his character.
> 
> Was hesitating on writing this because it comes off as "fetishy." Maybe it is. Regardless, I do hope you enjoy! ;u;
> 
> (also tags may update at random sORRY ;A;)

Androids didn't sleep.

There was a shutdown mode, yes, but it was different. To shut down a synthetic was to turn off a computer.

Inanimate objects did not dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue/placeholder chapter, really. Expect the real shitfest to start in the next one. ;A;
> 
> Not tagging for rape (YET) because I'm not sure if it will appear.


	2. To Dream is to be Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold that which cannot dream, as it rests within the realm of the subconscious along with you.

    _Hands grazed gingerly across pale flesh, careful and precise in their movements. Eyes closed, lips parted slightly in a truly genuine smile, blonde hair lazily falling out of place, carelessly allowed to remain there by busied fingers. Who would disturb this moment, a moment of pure bliss, as another hand weaved itself into light locks, his head leaning into the touch without hesitation. It was unlike anything; a feeling that could not be described. How would something so grand be tarnished? He knew not, and he asked not._

_His face pressed into her neck, a breath of relief leaving him as he took in the scent of her. His lips ghosted over the sensitive flesh, savoring the taste. A hand came to rest upon her hip, pulling her to him and holding her close. She pressed against him willingly,_ eagerly, _as his careful touch slowly slid from its place to her stomach, which was swollen with his child. Inside her it moved, pressing back against him, telling them it was_ there _. It was something truly magical to feel, to_ know _. If he were a less controlled man, perhaps he would cry._

_She held him, whispered to him, told him that he was_ real _. And he was real. He was there, he could speak, and he could think. That was truly what made him real. The ability to think, to learn, to know; it was a gift he was ever thankful for. He was a real being, something that could be touched and seen and heard. And this knowledge was comforting. Knowing was comforting._

_Her lips pressed against his and he did not argue. At one point he may have shied from this action, but now it felt natural. They melded together in a way that seemed as if they were one, so close that neither were distinguishable from the other. That was comforting to him. To feel her there, her love, and his love in return. It made his chest swell with something he could not describe, a warm feeling that spread through to his stomach, and then the rest of his body. The feeling was so powerful that it would consume him, his flesh seared from its unyielding heat, and yet he did not feel burned. These flames were welcome, even requested. He never wanted it to end, and in his arms, neither did she._

_“I love you,” words were so simple, and yet weighed so much. His heart was heavy with all that he felt for her, and though his knowledge of language was vast, he could not string together a way to describe how he felt. And this was what it was to be human, was it not? To feel beyond words, to ascend beyond the confines of the physical. To dream, and to be dreamed of. To love, and to be loved._

_The greatest thing you will ever learn is to love and be loved in return._

____

    He awoke to light surrounding him, a glow of blue which extended indefinitely. Stars and planets danced slowly about, a ballet of motion perceived by only the most keen of sight. Few others would ever behold this universe, as only he had cared to look. This knowledge did not trouble him, for the only person in the cosmos that he would want to show was there beside him, watching from her place at the controls.

    “I was getting worried,” her voice was music to his ears, “you were out for over two hours that time.”

    “Out?” his head tilted to the side, steel blue eyes glassy in a manner that could not quite be described.

    “You stopped moving again. Closed your eyes, and just stayed there,” the faintest touch of worry crept into her voice, “Did I not repair you well?”

    “Your repair job was amateur, but I am functioning well,” he had run diagnostics several times, both on his own and by her request. No errors to be found. His internal protocols would have reset his system had anything come up. He was doing fine, as they say.

    “Thanks,” her laughter was dry, but he cherished it regardless. The woman looked back to her controls, tracing a finger over the strange panel. A sort of green electricity moved with her hand, bouncing idly from one pale orb to the next, carelessly flowing over her fingers in a way he had come to find _sensual_. His eyes lingered there for some time, pulled away only when she motioned upwards with her index finger. “Hey, up here,” it was weak humor, but he was glad for it.

    “Hm?” he smiled down at her, his eyes returning to hers. Dark pools of chocolate liquor calmed him unlike anything he had ever known. If he were given the chance he would gladly agree to look into them forever, never growing tired of such perfection.

    “I’m going to go rest,” she offered a weak smile, “don’t explore to much while I’m out, alright? You got lost last time.”

    “I knew exactly where I was, and where I was not,” he smirked, “it was you who became lost, Dr. Shaw.”

    “Either way, don’t go to far,” the woman stood, at the same time brushing a few messy strands of red hair from her face. Her gait was slow and weak, and when she walked one hand rested over her abdomen.

    “Of course,” he watched her go, knowing that following her would not be appreciated.

    “And David?” she stopped, turning to him with a broken smile. Her eyes, once vibrant with life, seemed dulled from the strain of their recent past.

    “Yes?”

    “When you go to sleep next time, tell me what you see in your dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 words and two people have bookmarked this sO HERE YA GO I'M SORRY I SUCK


	3. Who Decides What is Human and What is Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concept of humanity is a flawed one. What does it mean to be human? There is no correct answer.

He was awoken to the realization that someone was watching him. It took several seconds to register exactly where their gaze came from, but after a brief glance around, he noticed a wisp of red in his peripheral vision. Another moment longer and he sat up, looking down upon the only one who  _ could _ be watching him.

    The only other one in their little world, tied together with a piece of red string. He wondered if she saw it, too, when her eyes were unfocused and she rested on the cusp of sleep.

    “Sorry, I wanted a closer look,” Elizabeth didn’t seem embarrassed that she’d been caught, instead shifting her weight to the other foot idly. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection, and puffy red eyes indicated that she had recently been crying. The thought turned David’s lips into a hard frown.

    “Is something wrong?” he shifted, too, somewhat leaning over the massive navigational chair in order to get a better look at her. It was not made for humans or synthetics, and thus it was incredibly awkward to use. “Do you need me for anything, Dr. Shaw?”

    “No,” it was a deft answer, one absolutely no thought had gone into. David knew it was a lie.

    “I will complete whatever task you ask of me, Dr. Shaw,” his features were neutral but firm, voice confident and not conveying his concern well. She knew, though; she had to know.

    “It’s trivial,” the woman turned as if to walk away, and David suddenly felt that he must stop her.

    “Please, I want to know,” he spoke with little regard for his words at first, quickly adding, “if you would feel comfortable telling me, that is. Believe it or not, I have your best interest in mind.” The synthetic gave what he hoped would be a comforting smile, but he had not yet perfected the mimicry of human emotion. It was a hollow expression, though he really was trying. He truly felt for her.

    Elizabeth seemed to watch David for a time, perhaps inwardly debating her next course of action. She kept his gaze, tired eyes lingering on his as he remained still. They stayed like this for a long time, simply staring at one another, before the archeologist finally offered a humorless chuckle. David felt his chest tighten and grow cold, though he was unsure as to why.

    “...Do you think you can help me up there?” her voice was low, eyes downcast as if she were a child expecting scorn. He didn’t understand why.

    “If you would like, I can carry you up here,” his suggestion was waved away with a flick of her wrist.

    “No, no… I don’t want that. Just, um… just help me up,” and Elizabeth reached up, one hand still cradling her middle as pale fingers splayed out into open air. David looked at them for a moment before slowly reaching down, his motions hesitant and uncertain. It wouldn’t be good for her to cause herself unnecessary strain, yet he could not think to refuse her this request. Maybe it was the whispers of his programming, still demanding that he follow the instructions of those of flesh and blood. Somehow, he did not feel that this was the case.

    Synthetic fingers brushed organic ones, the brief and minute touch sending waves of something unknown through his hand, up his arms, and into his chest. It rested there, constricting, pulling itself into a tight and heavy ball that began to settle unevenly within his stomach. The ball did not move further, but its presence irritated him, his focus faltering slightly. Why was it there?

    Her hand closed around his, and the ball lurched. David was quick but careful, pulling the woman up and reaching out with his other hand to aid her. She weighed nothing to him; his line was made to be far stronger than any human could ever be. He could hold a flower petal between his fingers just as easily as he could snap a steel bar in two. This knowledge did not affect him.

    Elizabeth came to rest in the large chair beside him, one hand still holding his while the other continued to rest around her middle. The scar there always seemed to be sore, and David felt a hint of remorse for his actions. He had not known what the chemical was capable of; his study of it was fueled by Weyland’s desire to live forever (though his own curiosity was not to be disregarded entirely). Had it been his choice, the archaeologist wouldn’t have been involved at all. Then again, it had only been by happenstance that she had gotten thrown into the mix in the first place. If Holloway hadn’t--

    “Thank you, David,” her words shook him from his thoughts, the android noting that he had not actually let go of her after she’d settled in beside him. One arm was somewhat around her waist, the other hand still holding hers. He quickly corrected this, releasing his grip and shifting to take his arm away, only to feel her weight on his side. She had leaned into him, coming to rest her head on his shoulder.

    This action was foreign to him, though he had seen it many times in passing. Mostly in movies, where a lovely young lady would calmly cuddle up to her assumed lover, whispering thoughts of their futures or declarations of her love. It had always been something he had watched with great interest, wondering how it might feel to have such a genuine action directed at him. For a human to accept that he was there, that he was real, and to find comfort in that fact.

    It felt every bit as grand as he had thought it would.

    “It’s… difficult,” her voice was barely a whisper, but his sensitive hearing picked up on it easily, “I can’t even sleep… every time I close my eyes, he looks back at me. Every time I try to push it away, I see their scorn.”

    “What happened--”

    “Couldn’t have been helped? Can’t be changed?” she shifted slightly, watery eyes looking up into his. He felt he wanted to cry, too. “It doesn’t bring me any comfort to hear that.”

    “I am sorry,” and he was.

    “For having to follow orders, or for what you did?” Elizabeth had stopped looking at him, eyes downcast once more.

    “...For hurting you,” the words were soft, gentle, as his hand carefully moved up from hers. She watched as narrow fingers gingerly brushed stray red locks behind her ear, handling her as if she were a porcelain doll. To him, she was.

    The archeologist didn’t say anything, instead moving to rest more properly against him. He complied, leaning back as she hesitantly shifted onto his thighs, body sideways against his chest as her head rested in the crook of his neck. She was half laying on him, half sitting in his lap, and poor David had no idea what to do.

    “...I just need someone right now,” he almost didn’t hear it, processes straining to listen  to her whispering.

    “I am here,” his tone mimicked hers, quiet and gentle, but still spoken with his usual confidence.

    “I know,” she nodded, “you’re the only one who’s left.”

    Elizabeth wrapped an arm around him, and he copied the action. He was careful not to touch her lower belly as he held her, one arm resting over her ribs while the other sat hesitantly on her hip. She seemed content with this, he noted, by the slight sigh he felt against his silicone skin. He felt her as she nuzzled into him, eyes undoubtedly closing as her breathing began to even out.

    David remained still as she slept, holding her against him beneath the holographic projection of the galaxy. Stars danced above him, twinkling like tiny fireflies among the larger celestial bodies. He had never seen such an insect for himself, but they had appeared in several movies, fluttering about dark fields and lighting up ponds with their golden light. They had enchanted him then, as the stars enchanted him now.

    Yet nothing brought wonder to his heart in the way that she did, cradled in his arms, holding him in a way he had never thought possible. Logically, it was because he was the only semblance of humanity she had left to cling to. David knew that. He knew this action was one of desperation, of anguish, and yet to him it felt like so much more. It was a kindness, the same she had executed when repairing his damaged body. This kindness was something he had never once experienced, and though it may have been fleeting, he was resolved to enjoy every bit of it he could get.

    He shifted slightly, careful not to disturb her as he made things a bit more comfortable for them both. It wasn’t much, just enough so that he could be leaning back a bit further, allowing her to lay over him more properly. Elizabeth stirred, but didn’t wake, and David was glad for it.

    Silently he turned his head, leaning it just slightly onto hers. His lips brushed rust-colored curls, and he took in a small, unnecessary breath of air. Perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be 2k, but... I couldn't quite manage to make it seem right.
> 
> About now is when I start going "is this going to be only 8 chapters?" Because each chapter is short thus far. I am not very good at the long chapter thing-- though I wish I could go 5-9k per chapter. I just.. don't know how yet.
> 
> Oh well. This is all practice, I guess. You guys liking it so far? Are they in character? What do you want to see? Talk to me ;u; <3


End file.
